To The PuppetMaster 9000 and 1! What if? ::2::
by Nanniko
Summary: Brought to you by the PuppetMaster 9000 and 1! What if... The pilots from Gundam SEED traded places with the host club members? Are Military Hosts or Bishie Soldiers a very good combination? Only one way to find out! COMPLETED
1. The Military Hosts

A/N: All right. I have included the main (or main-ish) characters in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. There are no new characters from Gundam SEED: Destiny. So, no Shinn, no Miguel, no Rey, no Biological CPU's (Shani, Clotho, Orga) or whatever. Just being clear, 'cause this is just randomness, but not randomness with everyone. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam SEED and I apologize for any OoC-ness. I'm also using the same opening for Ouran (which I also don't own) that I used in my Ouran/Naruto Crossover for this Gundam SEED one as well, 'cause I can and it just fits. _ENJOY!_

* * *

Gundam High School. An academy for the richest of the rich, the children from the most elite of families. It is a place of elegance, opulence, and class. Amidst the wide staircases, arching hallways, and spiraling towers, there is a place where these wealthy young men and women gather to spend their free time. It is a luxurious and beautiful sanctuary where the handsomest of boys with too much time on their hands entertain the most beautiful of young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Welcome to the Gundam High School Host Club!

In this majestic school of talented kids, there stand two classes. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT. In an attempt for peace in their corrupt school, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala set up a club to bring together the two sides of the school. They went to the teacher who wouldn't back down to something so risky. Mu La Flaga. Athrun thought that the idea was insane (impossible). Mu La Flaga thought otherwise. And so, Athrun got dragged in to the Gundam High School Host Club!

The President of the club, obviously, Kira Yamato. Ecstatic, he searched out his closest friends and worst enemies in order to take the first steps to peace. His first friend?

Athrun Zala! *clapclapclap* The Vice president of the club and ironically, part of ZAFT. So, his first enemy as well. Even though he is supposed to be against the Earth Alliance, he could never go against his lifelong friend.

Together, (well, mostly Kira) they searched for Kira's friends, Sai and Tolle (Kuzzey mysteriously disappeared. They think ZAFT had something to do with it, but they're trying to bring peace, so they never bothered with Kuzzey). While Kira made Athrun search out ZAFT members, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka. [This is before everyone started dying]

And so, the Gundam High School Host Club was formed with its seven members!

* * *

Today, in another valiant (retarded) attempt to bring together the two opposing forces of the school, Kira had a uniform (dress) fashioned to include the colours and styles of both sides. You can imagine how that turned out (hint: it was terrible).

"What the hell is that?" Yzak asked rudely.

"New uniforms! Then we'll all look the same, on equal levels like we should be!"

"I'm not wearing that piece of shit." Yzak spat, walking away to his corner of emo (rage).

"Really Kira," Athrun said, "It's a little outlandish, don't you think?"

"How so? I think it's perfect."

"If you're Scottish." Dearka said, hovering over to Yzak in his corner (of rage).

"Yeah, Kira," Tolle said, scratching the back of his head. "It looks like a messed up, plaid, stretched skirt… thing."

"I'd have to agree with him." Sai said.

"Me too!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Kuzzey?" Tolle said, looking around.

"Don't pay attention to that." Athrun said. "Back to the uniform."

"What do _you _think, Nicol?" Kira pestered Nicol.

"It's uh… It's."

"Brilliant, right? Right?"

"… No. It's rather ugly." Nicol smiled nervously.

Unfortunately for poor Nicol, Kira's seed broke.

"It's UGLY?! RAWR!" Kira went on a rampage (hissy fit), throwing Nicol across the room into Yzak's corner and forcing the other members to wear the uniforms. When everyone had a uniform on, Kira calmed down. And so, the doors to the Third Music room opened up to the, uh, ZAFT Earth Alliance Forces (Club of No Fashion Sense).

Why Kira thought that a Host Club would bring two sides together is beyond me, but it seemed to be working. Soon, the ladies of the school started to intermingle with the other side. But the men continued to hang amongst themselves. This set Kira thinking.

"We need something to bring the men together as well." Kira said pacing after their services had closed up shop.

"Like what?" Athrun asked, casually reading a magazine in a chair.

"Like, a festival! Or some kind of event that will bring everyone together and work as a team."

"How are you going to set that up? And what kind of event or festival?" Sai asked.

"Festivals are fun. I think a festival would be better." Tolle said.

"A festival it is!" Kira said happily. "Yzak, Dearka, what do you think?"

"As long as we don't look like Scotsmen." Dearka said. Both Dearka and Yzak had been the first to remove the hideous uniforms.

"I'm not participating." Yzak said. "That, or I'll ruin it."

"Oh, come on Yzak. Don't be such a downer. Nicol, convince him. It's a great idea isn't it?"

"Yeah! It's brilliant, amazing, astounding, the best! We should definitely do a festival!" Nicol cheered from his wheelchair behind his many bandages.

"See? Nicol is ecstatic, Athrun's in on it - "

"I never said that." Athrun sighed.

"Dearka doesn't have a problem with it and Sai and Tolle agree, too."

"I never said I would either." Sai said.

"Please Yzak? It's for the good of the school, the good of the people!"

"Yeah, come one Yzak." The voice came again.

"I can't be the only one hearing Kuzzey." Tolle said, looking around again.

"Yes, you are the only one hearing Kuzzey," Athrun said.

Yzak glared at Kira. "No. I don't want to be involved. I. Hate. You."

Kira's eyes welled up with tears and he leaned on the wall in a dark corner, soft tears (waterfalls) streaming down his face.

"All I ever wanted… was peace." The rest of the hosts sighed.

"Just agree, Yzak." Dearka said. "It can't be worse than dealing with _that_. Remember the last time he got depressed?"

The hosts looked up, remembering Kira's constant, spontaneous crying, his pleading eyes whenever you looked at him and his aura of extreme sadness. That was only when Yzak wouldn't walk down the hall beside him. Imagine what Kira might do with this. They all shuddered.

"Fine! I only want one thing to do though!"

"Really?" Kira had recovered immediately and stood in front of Yzak with shining eyes. "Really? Actually? Yes, this is the first step to peace! Let's go everyone! To the Freedom-mobile!"

"To the Freedom-mobile…" Everyone else repeated with reluctance. They all exited the Host Club room.

Tolle looked around again and whispered, "I think Kuzzey said that with us."

"You're hearing things," Athrun insisted.

And so, Kira arranged an all boys cultural festival with the help of their teacher, Mu La Flaga. Mu La Flaga was extremely amused by the turn of events from the creation of the Host Club. He decided to be the MC of the grandstand in the Cultural Festival.

The challenge to this festival was that those that had joined had to make a group (or pair) that consisted of even numbers of members from the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Many students were against this. And so, Mu La Flaga took this predicament to the Principal of the school. Somehow, Mu La Flaga convinced the Principal to make the event official and that it was mandatory to participate.

And so, Kira assigned the club members their stations. Dearka and Sai would be in charge of cultural fashion. Yzak and Tolle would be in charge of cultural sports. Kira and Nicol would be in charge of the most important, cultural food while Athrun and Kuzzey would be in charge of the floorplan and decorations. There were other reliable students (a.k.a. clients of the host club) that were managing the other themes.

Although, the sorting did not go so easily as writing that paragraph.

"Athrun! What theme do you want to do?"

"I never agreed to be part of the festival. I'm going to do the floorplans and putting up decorations with Kuzzey."

"Kuzzey?" Tolle said. "Where?"

"Don't worry Tolle." Athrun said. "You'll be in charge of fashion."

"Fashion? What? I don't want to do fashion."

"Then you can do sports with Yzak!" Kira suggested.

"No! I think I'll stick with fashion."

Both Kira and Athrun ignored him. They also ignored Yzak's death glares. And Tolle had completely forgotten about Kuzzey.

"Since they're doing sports, Dearka and Sai can do fashion!" Kira said. "And Athrun and I will do… What do you want to do?"

"I said that I'm working - " Athrun looked over at Tolle who was arguing with Yzak. "I'm working with Kuzzey on floorplans and decorations."

"What? I thought we would be working together?"

"Obviously not. You can be with Nicol, he doesn't have a partner yet."

"Oh, all right. Nicol! You're my partner. We'll be in charge of the most important; the food!"

"I'm partners with you?" Nicol said weakly. "The most important? Am I going to have to cook?"

"Of course! The food we make will be perfect, too! It will be the best."

As Kira walked away to get started on the food and the planning, Nicol slumped over and thought, _I can't cook…_

After some (a lot of) time and much planning (arguing), the cultural festival was up and running. Mu La Flaga gathered everyone into the main square to introduce the different themes. He also explained that there were secret judges amongst the crowd that would secretly judge all the different themes and choose which one's they thought were best. This was the challenge in the cultural festival. Other than that, it was there for food, fun and games.

Well, it was _supposed_ to be there for food, fun and games.

Yzak and Tolle in the sports section could not get along and so they did two different sports in the same venue. Yzak's sport was War and Tolle's sport was Tennis. Tolle imitated the beautiful bishies in Prince of Tennis and attracted many people (girls). Yzak displayed many weapons that ZAFT had manufactured.

"Do you actually use these?" A girl asked Yzak, looking at the weapons on display.

"Of course. Why do you think there are more ZAFT students than Earth Alliance students?"

"What?!"

"Hey, YOU!" Yzak yelled at someone looking at another weapon. "If you touch that I'll blow your head off with that gun!"

That brought everyone away from their sports venue.

"Way to go." Tolle said. "I had the girls all over me. We were in the running to win this thing."

"I don't care. You can kiss my ass with your pussy sport!" He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Tolle with a malicious smile. Tolle expertly (out of fear for his life) grabbed a tennis ball, threw it into the air, and hit it at 126 miles per hour at Yzak's head. It hit Yzak between the eyes and he fell back onto the ground, twitching. Mind you, they were only about five feet apart, so it hurt _a lot (a shitload)_. All the girls (and a gay guy) ran up and glomped Tolle for rescuing them from Yzak (The Evil Polar Bear).

In the fashion section, Sai had been lumped with all the work while Dearka floated around reading a book (porn). This meant that, since they were of opposing sides of the school (battlefield), Sai made Dearka where a kilt in representation of the Scottish culture for revenge. And so, Dearka stood awkwardly, fuming with anger and embarrassment. Sai, on the other hand, dressed in the traditional Japanese clothing, a kimono. Unfortunately, since he was unaware of the fashions of the kimono, he was wearing one designed for a girl. So, not only Dearka was embarrassed and angry. Sai was in the same boat.

Athrun was off sitting with Mu La Flaga watching the cultural festival from afar.

"You did a good job with the decorations. The entranceways are really good."

"Thank you. Kuzzey was surprisingly a lot of help."

"More like I did it all." Kuzzey's voice emanated from nowhere.

Mu La Flaga looked around. "Where _is_ Kuzzey, anyways?"

"That's of no one's concern right now. I was impressed by how good your speech was. You only had an hour's notice."

"Nothing's impossible for me." Mu La Flaga said with a smile.

Kira was at his cooking station, majestically swinging around utensils and the food. Nicol had been shunned into a corner of their venue with burns on his hands and a lump on his head (Kira had punched him in a rage after he had burnt the peppers instead of sautéing them… for the 14th time). They (Kira) had both decided to cook food from India. A famous dish from India is curry. Kira was dishing out traditional Indian curry as fast as he could. Even though the curry tasted good (ish), it was overly spicy and soon there were people running around breathing fire and taking down other venues. Kira tried to help with the flaming people, but just ended up abandoning his station and running around.

The cultural festival was finally over (cancelled because Kira's curry had burnt everything down). The host club members trudged back to their Headquarters, the Third Music room. Sai and Dearka were silent slabs of stone. Yzak and Tolle were bruised, unkempt (bloody), and tired because of their constant bickering. Nicol and Kira were smokey black from the curry. The only ones who were still decent were Athrun, Mu La Flaga and Kuzzey (Tolle: "Kuzzey? Whe - ? Aw, screw it.")

And so their attempt at school peace ended in complete (an epic) failure. They all hauled themselves into Athrun's Justice-mobile and headed off to an expensive café (The Archangel). Also, the ones who won the cultural festival theme contest? People from the cultural club in their school. Go figure.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. The Bishie Soldiers

**A/N:** Erm, it's been a while since I've read or watched Gundam SEED, so I'm sorry if any of the technical stuff is wrong (like, sections of the ship, commands, firearms, etc.)

* * *

**ALL CREW ON DECK. ENGAGING ENEMY FORCES.**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Hunny floated out into the hanger, heading for his gundam. Mori followed close behind, putting his helmet on and also heading for his gundam. Tamaki came in soon after, heading for his gundam which he nicknamed 'Beary'. The Earth Alliances were preparing for an attack.

On the other side of the space battlefield, Hikaru and Kaoru were already in their gundams. Their ZAFT spacecraft had snuck up on an Earth Alliance ship. Kyouya, the Commander of the ZAFT spacecraft, was issuing orders.

Hikaru and Kaoru were launching their gundams.

"Hikaru Hitachiin! Launching Gundam 394826183040727291!"

"Kaoru Hitachiin! Launching Gundam 394826183040727292!"

"Do we have communication with the Hitachiin twins?" Kyouya asked, sitting evilly in his chair.

"Communications are GO."

"Good. Hitachiin?"

"Yes, Commander?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Complete the mission. Don't get carried away."

"Roger that."

"Gotchya."

Meanwhile, the Earth Alliances finally got into their gundams and were launching.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Launching Mini-Cake-Bot!"

"Hunny!" Haruhi said from her communications spot in the cockpit. "Your gundam is the Fly! Not Mini-Cake-Bot!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Hunny's tiny gundam was shot into space and zipped around a bit.

Haruhi sighed.

"Takashi Morinozuka. Launching Giant-Cake-Bot."

"Mori!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You're the Guardian!" His gundam flew into space, following Hunny.

"Hunny told me to say that."

"Ugh." Haruhi's head drooped. "Tamaki."

"Yes? I'm in the launching pad."

"You do know what your gundam is called?"

"Of course! Tamaki Suoh! Launching BEARY!"

Haruhi banged her head onto the screen. "It's not Beary. It's GodFather. Why do they insist on saying the wrong thing?" Tamaki's gundam flew into space, right in the crossfire of the ZAFT craft and their own ship.

"Ah! Sheild! SHEILD!"

"Tamaki-senpai! Are you all right?" Haruhi said worriedly.

"Phew. I'm fine. That was dangerous!" Tamaki looked at the communications screen. "Promise Daddy that you'll never do that?"

Looking out of the window, Haruhi saw Tamaki's gundam waving at her.

"Tamaki! Concentrate! Look out!" His gundam sped off out of harm's way and towards the ZAFT ship.

"Get the ballistae ready. Prepare for defensive manoeuvring. Make sure to hit those missiles. How long for the ballistae to be ready?" Kyouya was issuing commands.

"2 minutes!" A crew member responded.

"Tell me when they're ready! Communications, Hitachiin!" The twin's faces appeared on the screen in front of Kyouya. "What's the status on the mission?"

"Ahead of schedule, sir!"

"Waiting for the ballistae, sir!"

"Hold your positions for two more minutes."

Hunny, in the Fly, zipped around the Earth Alliance ship, zapping any incoming missiles or other projectiles from the ZAFT ship.

"La, lala, la, la, la la~ lalala laaa! CAKE!" A tiny robotic hand quickly lifted Hunny's helmet and inserted a piece of cake into his mouth. "Mmmmm!!"

Mori, in the Guardian, was tearing apart ZAFT gundams when he noticed two identical stationary ones floating near their ship. They were fending off Earth Alliance gundams with ease. Mori dived into the scuffle.

"Commander." Mori said through communications. "There are two ZAFT gundams stationed close to the ship. They aren't attacking it though. Is getting rid of them a top priority?"

"Yes." The Commander responded. "They can't be up to any good. Tamaki."

"Yes, sir?" Tamaki shot past the window again.

"Help Mori dispose of the ZAFT gundams floating near the ship."

"Yes, sir!" He shot back across the window, only to stop and go back again, then ran into some ZAFT gundams and was pushed past the window and finally broke free to zip across the window again. The crew on board the Earth Alliance ship watched Tamaki go back and forth.

"Ugh." The Commander said. "I can't believe he's our best…"

"BAM! BAMMY! KAPOW! SHAMWOW! BOOOOM!" Hunny was yelling excitedly after making pretty explosions with incoming missiles. Unfortunately, when he asked for cake again, he got hit and his gundam was having a spasm.

"Oh no! Not Mini-Cake-Bot!!"

"Hunny!" Haruhi said. "Get out of there fast, go to the docking bay!"

"I can't! I can't!"

"Then eject! You're going to get hit again!"

"O-kay! Miniminiminiminimini-Cake-Bot!" An even smaller pod ejected itself from the Fly and zipped into the docking bay.

"Commander! The Fly is down!" Haruhi reported.

"Increase defenses! Blah, blah, blah!" The Commander continued to issue orders.

When Hunny had gotten hit, Mori had seen it and was having a silent panic attack. His gundam was frozen, not moving. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hunny ejected himself. Then his gundam spasmed, telling him that he was about to get hit.

Tamaki came out of nowhere and deflected the incoming objects. He put a gundam hand on Mori's gundam's shoulder.

"I got your back. Hunny's fine! He made it to the docking bay."

How did Tamaki know that? Well…

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Did you see that?"

"See what? Don't take over my communications! I need to talk to Hunny!"

"What? Why?" Tamaki was shrunk into the corner of her screen.

"Hunny! Are you in the docking bay?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I didn't know how spinny this was! Oh no! A wall!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

Tamaki blew up in the screen again.

"Haruhi! What's going on?"

"Just do what you're supposed to!" She closed the window on Tamaki's tear streamed face. He went to help Mori.

"My daughter doesn't love me!" Tamaki said to himself. His gundam became a ghostly figure while fighting the Hitachiin gundams.

"Huh?" Hikaru said, stopping in his tracks to slice the GodFather in half. "That's deadly." Tamaki's aura seeped out in waves.

"HEY!" Hikaru popped up on Tamaki's screen. "Gimme a fight here!"

Tamaki popped up on Hikaru's screen. There was white smoke coming out of his… helmet from his mouth. His skin was pure white and his eyes a couple of blank o's.

"OI!" Hikaru punched the gundam.

"Hikaru!" Koaru popped up on Hikaru's screen. "Leave it! We've got 10 seconds." Hikaru shot towards their original position beside the ship. Mori was trying to get Tamaki's act together.

"10!" The Hitachiin twins said in unison. Tamaki's helmet was all fogged up.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"Mori! Tamaki!" Haruhi said. "What's going on? What are they doing?!"

"Tamaki is unresponsive." Mori said.

"6!"

At hearing Haruhi's voice, he snapped out of his depression. "Haruhi! Do you love Daddy?"

"What?!"

"5!" The Hitachiin twins took something round off of their gundams. "Tamaki, if you don't stop them, we're all going to die!"

"4!"

Tamaki suddenly became serious.

"3!" They stuck the round things onto the ship. Tamaki shot after them. They started heading back to the ZAFT ship.

"2!" Mori and Tamaki were fighting with them while they still chanted with smiles on their faces.

"ONE!"

"Fire the ballistae!" Kyouya said.

A great, giant energy ball thing shot towards the two round things that the twins had put on the ship. Everything on the ship shut off. All communications, weapon controls, everything. The only thing that they were left with was oxygen.

Haruhi's screen turned to black and she stared at it disbelievingly.

"What's going on out there?" The Commander said. "Haruhi!"

"Communications are down! I can't reach anyone."

Tamaki and Mori looked behind them, following the path of the giant energy ball thing with their eyes. It hit the two round things and seemed to be absorbed into the ship.

"SUCCESS!" The twins cheered, zipping back to the ZAFT craft after giving each other a high five.

"Perfect." Kyouya said. "Capture it."

With their ship immobile and incapacitated, the Earth Alliance gundams had to surrender and board the ZAFT ship. Tamaki, Mori and Hunny were lined up with the rest of the surviving Earth Alliance pilots. Kyouya was reporting to the head of operations, saying that the mission was a success and what to do with the survivors.

"We could convert them to our side." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I like the tall blonde guy." Kaoru said." He looks easy to tease. The twins grinned at each other.

"No." Kyouya said. "We'll keep them prisoner until we reach the base. Then we'll let the head of operations deal with them."

"Until then, they're our victims, yeah?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya sighed. "Leave them alone, you bug the crew enough already."

"Whatever you say Commander." Kaoru said. They both saluted and walked towards the rooms where the prisoners were being held.

Meanwhile, in the rooms with the prisoners, Tamaki was running around frantically.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi! Where are you?!"

"Tama-chan is crying again." Hunny said, munching on some cake (he hid it somewhere…)

"There's not much that we can do." Mori said. The rest of the crew was ignoring Tamaki. They were used to his antics by now.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was in a room with all the crew that was onboard at the time of capture. She sat in the corner, hearing Tamaki yelling her name from the room beside them. She sunk her head lower into her knees. Why was he such an idiot?

"Maybe you should say something?" A crew member asked Haruhi.

"No. It's better if we leave him be…"

Soon enough, the wailing and running stopped, and instead, a bunch of mushrooms magically sprang up in what was now Tamaki's Corner of Woe.

And then the door finally opened. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in. Looking around suspiciously, they spotted Mori, Hunny and Tamaki in the corner.

"You three!" They said, pointing. "You're coming with us!"

Confused, they stood up and followed the twins. Haruhi in the other room heard what they had said and assumed that it was Mori, Hunny and Tamaki. It was most likely them because they somehow get caught up in anything and everything. Worried, she looked around the room to see if she could follow them. There was a vent just big enough to fit her.

Tamaki, Mori and Hunny followed the twins to the cockpit. When they stepped inside, Kyouya spun around in his chair to face them, striking an evil pose.

"Welcome to my ship." He said with a smile.

The three prisoners said nothing.

"Hm. How impolite." Kyouya stood up and looked down on them. "You three have very special gundams. We just fished your damaged one from space." He nodded towards Hunny. "So, because of their uniqueness, we don't know what model they are or what they are called. Care to tell me?"

"Mini-Cake-Bot…" Hunny mumbled with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Giant-Cake-Bot has spare parts." Mori said. Hunny's expression changed to happiness.

"YAY! Mini-Cake-Bot will be fixed!"

"Are those the names of your gundams?"

"Oh, oh!" Tamaki said. Caught up in the excitement, he raised his hand, jumping up and down. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at him. "Mine's called BEARY!"

"… Beary?" Kyouya said disbelievingly. "Haha, very funny. Now, seriously, what are the names of your gundams?"

Hunny and Tamaki looked up with confused expressions. Mori's stayed the same.

"Mini-Cake-Bot."

"BEARY."

"Giant-Cake-Bot."

A moment of silence followed as some tumbleweed bounced by.

In the middle of the conversation, Haruhi had found them. She peered through the vent above Kyouya's head. Realizing what he was up to, Haruhi thought for a moment. How can she get them out of there? Jumping in wouldn't help anyone. Then she thought back to what had happened to the Earth Alliance ship. It was basically just a power outage. She looked sideways at the exposed energy laser lights. If all she needed was a conductor… (I have absolutely no idea if this could happen, but in my story, it's possible. Anything's possible! Muahahahaha! ... Shut up .)

Quickly, Haruhi took her ballpoint pen and took it apart. She took the semi-large steel ball that acted as a charger in her pen (her pen has a high-tech built in flashlight). Stealthily, she aimed it at the light fixture and threw it there. It sparked for a second and fell with some laser/lightning like string attached to it. Then it hit the control panel right behind Kyouya. It had a spasm and the lights went out.

While everyone was panicking (including the three prisoners) Haruhi quickly dropped down, grabbed the three of them and ran out of the cockpit. After a moment of 'yay! We're saved!' and 'Haruhi! *smothers*', they headed off to what they hoped were the hangers.

When they finally got there (surprisingly without any run-ins with the enemy), there were two people blocking their way (oops, I just jinxed them). The twins that were piloting the gundams on the mission were standing in the doorway.

"We thought this might happen." Kaoru said. "But, it's kind of hopeless, isn't it?"

"How are you going to save everyone? You weren't just going to leave them, were you?" Hikaru said.

"We're thinking as we go!" Tamaki said.

"Ah, the best plans are always on the go." Hikaru said.

"But you're not getting by us." Kaoru said. The twins stood squarely in front of the door. "Although, if you can get in a different way, we won't stop you!" They grinned.

And with that, the four Earth Alliance members ran away. They circled around and found a different entrance to the hanger. But when they got there…

"NOPE! This way is blocked!" The twins said.

They ran to another entrance…

"SORRY!"

They ran to an emergency entrance…

"Nice try."

They ran to an entrance in the ceiling...

"Try again."

They even cut a hole in the wall…

"This is getting boring…"

"Are they sextuplets or something?" Haruhi said with frustration.

They finally decided to go through a vent… With a fan on the other end.

"Go back! Go back!" Tamaki ordered, scurrying away from the blades.

"Now we don't even have to stop you." The twins said through the fan. Defeated, the four of them hid in a storage room, exhausted.

Once everything was in working order in the cockpit, Kyouya had realized that his prisoners were missing. He ordered everyone in the ship to go looking for them. He himself went to the hangers. He found Hikaru and Kaoru sitting lazily on a gundam.

"Kyouya!" They waved happily.

"Have you seen the prisoners you brought to me?"

"Of course!" Kaoru said. "NOT!" Hikaru finished.

Kyouya snarled. "If you do, tell me."

The twins looked at each and smiled evilly. "Whatever you say, Commander."

Kyouya looked at the suspiciously and started to walk away when the floor under started to move. He was standing on top of a sewer-like lid that was being lifted up. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped down from the gundams and hurried over. Kyouya toppled off of the lid and Tamaki popped out.

"SUCCESS!" He leapt out of the hole and pointed at the twins. "We have bested you at your own game!"

"Meh." Hikaru said. "Not really." He pointed at Kyouya. The rest of the Earth Alliance members crawled out of the manhole-like structure. An angry Kyouya had gotten up and was staring at them. Then he turned towards the twins.

"So, you _did_ see them."

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that they were trying to get in the hanger." Kaoru said. "Our bad." They both said, shrugging their shoulders.

Kyouya glared at them. "I'll deal with you later. You four," Kyouya faced them, "are in even more trouble."

Tamaki, scared and thinking fast pointed past Kyouya and yelled, "LOOK AN ESCAPEE!!!"

Kyouya turned around and looked. So did the twins. Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and Haruhi took this time to run to their gundams. Tamaki and Haruhi headed towards the GodFather while Mori and Hunny headed towards the Guardian. Hunny's gundam was still broken. By the time Kyouya and the twins caught up to them, they were already stationed in the gundams. The GodFather scooped up Kyouya while the Guardian scooped up the twins.

"Ha!" Tamaki said. "We have hostages!"

"This gundam is way roomier than Mini-Cake-Bot." Hunny said, jumping around the Guardian.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

Tamaki wanted to squish them, but Haruhi had a better idea. If the ZAFT members did not let them board their members onto their ship, they would blow the whole thing up. Since Kyouya was a hostage and the Commander, it was all his choice. Meanwhile, the Guardian was already in space taking off the two round things on their ship so that the power could restart. Tamaki stood guard over Kyouya and the twins. So, now the situation was reversed.

Kind of.

The twins suddenly grinned at each other. Looking over at Kyouya, they whispered with hands beside their mouths, "We've got a plan…"

Kyouya arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
